The saga begins...
by Nappa1
Summary: This is my first fic ^_^ I don't write much... so go easy on me. Enjoy.


Hmm... I don't write that much... becuase, well, I'm crap at it. This is my forced attempt at a writing well (Find out why at the end). This is the opening sequence to a brilliant game, Shenmue for the Dreamcast. If you have a Dreamcast, but don't own this game... WHY! I pity the foo' who don't own Shenmue...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a crisp winter day; the only noise was of the leaves, rustling in the breeze. For a moment, the air was still. There was silence. The snow from the clouds danced gracefully through the air, until they came to rest on the ground.  
  
Ryo was jogging back home, he sensed something was wrong, it was silent. As he approached his house, he noticed the sign was lying broken on the path. He looked up ahead, the gate was swinging open. He knew something must be wrong. He looked around frantically, and he noticed an unfamiliar black car parked outside.  
  
He ran inside, through the gate to find his housekeeper lying on the floor.  
"Huh? Ine-san!" He said as he ran towards her.  
"Ine-san!" He repeated, this time more anxiously.  
"Ryo-san... I'm alright... but Hazuki-Sensei..." She said, as she turned her head toward the dojo.  
Ryo looked towards where Ine was looking "My father?"  
  
Ryo left Ine's side and slowly, cautiously walked towards the dojo. There was tension in the air. The only movement was that of the koi fish in the pond. He continued, and reached the dojo doors. They were closed. He hesitated before approaching them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"  
Suddenly, Fukuhara, Ryo's friend and fellow pupil at the dojo flew backwards through the doors and hit the ground.  
"Fuku-san! Fuku-san!!" Ryo said as he knelt down next to him.  
"Ryo-san!" Fukuhara managed to say, before collapsing into a heap.  
"Fuku-san?"  
  
Ryo slowly entered the dojo through the now opened doors. As he reached the top of the steps, two men in black suits stepped in front of him, blocking his way.  
"LanDi-Sama?" One of the men said, but they got no reply from the man they were addressing, just a shake of the head.  
Ryo could see is father, Iwao, and another man, the one the others called LanDi-Sama. He was dressed in a Chinese style green robe, with a dragon motif. He stood still, with a calm sense of power.  
"Father!"  
Iwao turned his head, to see his son.  
"Stay back Ryo,"  
LanDi spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.  
"For the last time, where is the mirror?"  
"I have no intention of telling you," Iwao replied  
  
They stood silently, staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Sensing the time was right; Iwao thrust his fist towards the man. They were both brilliant martial artists, so LanDi instinctively dodged Iwao's attack. Knowing that LanDi was not just an average fighter, he tried many combinations of both punching and kicking attacks. Not one of his attempts found their target. They paused briefly, and glanced at each other. LanDi saw an opening, and attacked with a powerful kick to the head, and spinning on his free foot to get in another two more kicks. Iwao was spun away from LanDi, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Father! Why you!" Ryo said, as he lunged at LanDi, only to be met with a powerful double fisted blow to the stomach, sending him flying across the dojo.   
  
LanDi slowly approached Iwao, in his calm menacing way.  
"Now then..."  
"Now matter how often you ask... I'll never tell,"  
LanDi turned, saw Ryo and thought for a second before walking up to him. He bent down, and grabbed Ryo by the throat. He lifted him up off the ground and held him there, strangling Ryo.  
"No, don't!" Iwao pleaded.  
"Hand over the mirror... or else... your son,"  
"Wait! It-Its buried... Under the cherry tree,"  
  
LanDi paused for a second, and nodded to his two minions. They exited the dojo, heading for the cherry tree. With that, LanDi dropped Ryo, and turned his attention to Iwao.  
"Do you remember Zhao SunMing?" LanDi asked  
"Zhao SunMing?" Iwao said, trying to remember  
"That's the name of the man you killed in Meng Cun" LanDi said, in his usual calm tone  
"It, can't be... you!"  
"Get up, and I'll allow you to die like a warrior" LanDI said, resuming his fighting stance.  
  
Iwao struggled to his feet, and took his stance. LanDi lunged forward with all his power, and delivered the same blow he did to Ryo earlier, only this time with much more strength and precision. Ryo could only watch, as his father was sent flying back.  
"Fa-Father"  
  
The two men entered the dojo once again, this time, carrying a small item in their hand.  
"LanDi-Sama, we have it" One said, handing the item over to LanDi.  
LanDi looked at the small green, round mirror for a second before he stashed it away. Without looking back, he left the dojo followed by his two minions.  
  
Ryo crawled towards his father, struggling to ignore the pain.  
"Father" He said as he rested his father's head on his knee  
Iwao struggled to look up at his son.  
"F-Forgive me... For leaving you alone,"  
"Wha-What are you saying? Father?!"  
"Your friends... Keep friends, those you love... close to you..." And with his last breath, he died in his son's arms.   
"No, Father! NO!!!" He screamed in sorrow and rage.  
  
With that, the snow turned to rain and thunder struck. Little did Ryo know where his vengeance would take him...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whadya think? Good? Review! Ah yes, the reason why I had to write this... well, I had to do some creative writing for my English coursework, and I am not good at describing anything in any length or detail... So I thought I'd write about the opening sequence to Shenmue, cos I know it, and it was pretty cool.  
  
And again, REVIEW!  
  
MUHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Nappa 


End file.
